Chained to a Throne of Despair
by Midnight1234
Summary: At an old age Natsu is left alone, chained to a throne of despair he has felt ever since his family died years ago, memories haunting him behind closed eyes. It seems like he is doomed to live without love since love was always the one to turn him away. But somewhere unknown to Natsu, love is awaiting him with open arms.


**Hiya! Felt like making this little story here to vent out a little stress I have been feeling and lately I haven't been making anything said, so it's about time that I do. Enjoy! Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

**Me No Own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chained to a Throne of Despair<strong>

There are many things to make a person cry from despair, so many things that I cannot list down cause they cannot be listed. I can give you a summary of this feeling, though, it won't very be good. It's like after you listen to a heart wrenching song that's beautiful all the same. You are left behind with a feeling you cannot describe. Is it longing? Sadness? Emptiness? One cannot tell, but the feeling is the same.

I am old you know, very old. I'm not like what I used to be. I'm not vibrant and young with fire burning in my eyes, I'm now wrinkled and greyed, I'm nothing like I used to be. Many other things about me have even changed too. I once had belonged to a guild that I had cherished, loved, and I was content. I didn't want my life to change; I did not want it to go south. I wanted to cause fights, laugh, eat, and just be there with my family, but fate can be a cruel thing and I'm a victim towards fate.

A war was raged throughout the world, a war no one in the end could win, especially me. My friends—I can remember them in my mind as brilliant as I last had seen them with life burning in their eyes so bright I could be blinded by such a thing. I remember their smiles, their courage, and will, their strengths, and their unwillingness to back down, but I also remember their weaknesses, the ones that had killed them and me way back when.

If this was ever written in a book, people would read it with gest and think of it as a thing of glory, but my memory wills me to think otherwise.

The sky was dark as rain pounded on the earth, if my memory doesn't fail me, and it mixed in with the blood that splattered everywhere. I remember stumbling on my feet, weak and exhausted and a heart weighing heavily in my chest. Everywhere I looked a family member laid broken on the ground, limbs torn and broken, soaked in blood. I remember my eyes falling upon a couple yards away with their hands clasped in the other and a look of content on their relaxed faces, their hearts no longer beating within their chest but I knew that they were now together, even in the end.

I remember the rubble lying about my feet, tripping me up on my already clumsy and battered legs. That's when I saw them, in their full glory with life burning brightly in their eyes. It was also the last I would see such a thing. The three were all older than the age of sixteen but younger than twenty, they fought with at least a thousand years of experience. The smile on my face that stretched at the sight of them was the last time I'd ever smiled too. It died with them.

They stood like a Goddess's and a God protecting the whole world. The rain, the despair, the death, it didn't seem to hit them. They looked to be standing in the sun's loving rays, tall and proud. How I wished I was up there with them now, but I'll never be.

But the glory they held was soon to fall with them. They were taken down one by one before my eyes.

First my rival who had experienced death and despair at a young age and who had a heart like ice. He was like a brother of mine; he sacrificed himself for the other two, his screams to get away always ripping my mind and heart apart forcefully even to this day.

The second was the girl who had once lived like a slave, but was free now, not only in mind, but in heart too. She had fallen without a word, fallen as gracefully as a warrior could have, it was painfully beautiful.

Third was the girl who was once a princess and had no other family to turn to for they were all dead. Before she fell, she had turned to me with a smile and her chocolate brown eyes looking at me, tears falling down her face in streams. Words were whispered from her lips, words I did not hear even with my delicate sense of hearing, but I felt them slice through my heart like it would if I heard.

The battle had ended with the fallen princess's death and I was left standing there on a throne of loved ones, of my happiness, my laughter, my will, and my smile. I was chained to a throne with chains that could never be unlocked.

The memory pains me even now. I cannot bear to think of it before tears rush from my eyes. At the death of my family I then decided that it was too dangerous for me to love, for in the end I will always turn to despair for it's the only thing meant for me.

Today is a cold crisped day; I can feel it in my old aching bones, though it's no different from what I feel every day. Suddenly I was overwhelmingly tired so I limped to my bed and laid down and closed my eyes.

When I opened them again I was standing in front of a castle-like building I knew so well, though I haven't seen it in years. I was once again young and vibrant, older than sixteen and younger than twenty. My rosy colored hair had come back and so had the mark I missed was once more upon my shoulder. And when I looked up I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Everyone I loved, my family was standing there with smiles on their faces and awaiting for me to join them and standing before them were the Goddess's and the God with their hand's stretched out with a welcoming air about them. At their feet stood a blue cat, and upon seeing him my eyes watered and tears streamed down my face. The blonde princess had tears running down her face along with everyone as she looked at me.

"Natsu," she spoke, her voice like a song. "Fairy Tail will always be waiting for you, even if you turn old and grey, your bones aching with age, you will always come back home eventually." In the first time in many years, I smiled my old smile, though it was a lot more cheerful as I ran towards them as we all hugged and cried in joy as we were all once again united.

Though I was once old and grey, aching bones and crinkled with age, my family stood before me with welcoming smiles and welcoming arms with my youthful appearance restored.

It was then that I figured out what the blonde princess had uttered to me all those years before.

"_**No matter where you go,**_

_**The lands your cross and seas you sail,**_

_**There will always be a home awaiting for you somewhere.**_

_**You'll just have to sit and wait."**_


End file.
